How Deep Is Your Love
}} How Deep Is Your Love, en español Que Tan Profundo Es Tu Amor, es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a la clásica banda de música disco The Bee Gees. Contexto de la Canción La canción es interpretada por Rachel Berry. Después de que Finn y Rachel superaran aquella pelea vista en el capitulo , Rachel le dedica esta canción, mientras que a la vez ayuda a Finn a encontrar su futuro. Letra El Baterista con el Bajista: Oohh Rachel: Ooh I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: How deep is your love El Baterista con el Bajista How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: I really mean to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: I believe in you You know the door to my very soul You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour You're my savior when I fall And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside that I really do And it's me you need to show Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: How deep is your love El Baterista con el Bajista: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: I really mean to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Da da da da Rachel: And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love, Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: How deep is your love El Baterista con el Bajista: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to know Rachel: Ooh I really need to know El Baterista con el Bajista: 'Cause we're Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista Living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Dada Rachel: Ooh oh oh El Baterista con el Bajista: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really mean to learn Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: Yeah! El Baterista con el Bajista: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Oh Rachel con el Baterista y el Bajista: I really mean to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be Rachel: We belong to you and me Imagen de la Portada del Sencillo 350px Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|right|How Deep Is Your Love - Glee (Full song)thumb|center|300px|Bee Gees - How Deep Is Your Love Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio